Of Fairytale Endings
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Theme: Forest, Kidnap. MattxNear. Mello makes an unusual apperance! But, what part will he be playing? Who is getting kidnapped? Will the serial-rapist ever be caught?


"Would Matt please tell Near why he is taking Near into the forest?" A young boy asked. He was being pulled along by his older counterpart into a secluded forest a few miles from where they lived.

"I've told you a million times already, Near! It's a secret! You will find out when we get there!" Matt said as he navigated their way through the moon-lit forest.

"Then Matt must know that Near is uncomfortable with this situation. Near does not like to know the fact that there has been a serial-rapist escapee running loose. Has Matt forgotten?" Near asked, looked wearily around him.

Matt sighed. "No, Near. I just thought of the actual possibility of running into him in real life. I mean, what are the od-" Matt tripped over a large root. "Ow-ow-ow." He rubbed his shins as he stood back up. Near brushed the dirt off of Matt's pants. "Thanks." Matt said as he continued on his way.

Ten minutes passed in silence. Matt tripped up a few more times but, other than that, the two boys were able to get to their destination unscathed.

Matt had walked Near the last few feet. He held Near's own hands over his eyes as Matt led him to where he was planning the surprise. Behind a few bundles of underbrush, there was a small opening. A small meadow of sorts. Pale, white flowers were blooming across the way, being emphasized by the moon-light. Matt walked Near over to a fairly large square of checkers. The blanket was placed directly in the middle of the meadow, a basket of sweets placed next to it.

Matt moved Nears hands so that the smaller boy would be able to see. "M-Matt!" Near exclaimed. "T-This is beautiful. Matt has done all of this?" Near asked, eyes shining brightly in the light. Matt nodded happily. "Ma-Matt did this for Near?" Near breathed.

"I'm glad you like it!" Matt laughed as he opened the basket. A small bottle of champagne was sitting in the basket among the assortment of sweets. He pulled out the drink and two glasses.

"Thank you very much, Matt!" Near said as he scanned the area. His soft white curls shone in the bright moon-light. Pale skin letting off a beautiful glow.

"Your welcome!" Matt replied as he opened the bottle.

Near heard the _pop_ of the cork and turned around. "M-Matt must know that Near does not drink." He said worriedly.

"Yeah. That's why I got grape juice!" Matt laughed. "The bottle is just all fancy and stuff!" He poured the bubbling and fizzing fruit juice into the wine glasses and handed one to Near.

Near sniffed the juice before taking a small sip. After deeming it actual grape juice, he took another sip. A few minutes went by before Matt took out a small cake. Near's face grew dark red. "Matt does not have to treat Near like this!" He protested.

"Really? Well, that's good to know. But, I still want to!" Matt said as he pieced off a piece of the cake and fed it to a shy Near.

Near's blush grew deeper with each second. "Matt is too nice!" He squeaked.

"Aww, shucks! Near, you're making me blush!" Matt joked. He fed another piece of the strawberry cake to Near before taking a piece for himself.

Half of the cake was gone when Near fell backwards. "Matt is too kind! Near doesn't deserve this!" Matt cocked his head.

"Deserve? Near. You, of all people, deserve even more than this! You work too hard!" He said as he enveloped Near into a hug.

"But, Matt is still too kind. Near is sorry for all the trouble Matt had to go through to do this."

"It was no trouble at all. Especially if it was for you!" Matt said, as he leaned down to Near's height. "No trouble at all." Matt kissed Near then.

"Mmph!" Near exclaimed as he was caught off guard.

"You should really use words and sentences." Matt laughed as he pulled Near into another kiss.

Matt was gentle. Being careful of lithe Near under him. He was careful with every move he made.  
Near was small. Short for his age. Almost four feet and 10 inches. Seventeen years old and just over seventy pounds. Practically no muscle mass and literally no fat. His soft baby face always confused for one belonging to a small child.

And that is why Matt loved him.

The ever shy Near. Always polite and never putting himself first. Calm as a Manta, Matt liked to say.

They broke apart for air. Matt moving his hand under Near's shirt and rubbing his chest. Near's face was dark red from embarrassment.

"M-Matt!" He squeaked. His body shivered as Matt kissed him again.

"Yes, Near?" Matt asked into the kiss. Near didn't respond, only shivering more. Matt sat up after a few more moments. "Now. What were you saying, Near?" Matt asked. He began laughing when he saw Near's beet red face.

Near sat up. He was flustered. He could still feel Matt's warm hands on his cold torso, running up and down. "No-Nothing. Near was not going to say anything." He stammered.

Matt laughed some more. He looked at his watch. "Wah! It's already midnight!"

Near looked up. "M-Midnight? Matt has to get Near home!" He exclaimed. "Mother won't be happy." He said smally.

"Yeah. Well, I'm more worried about your dad." Matt laughed nervously. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Near began cleaning up the cake as Matt folded up the blanket.

"Maybe we can tell them tonight?" Matt asked once they were back in his car.

Near looked up at him. "Near doesn't like that proposal."

"I don't like it either but, it's either they find out or we can tell them. I think if they found out on their own, they won't let me see you anymore. But, if we explain to your parents, they will understand."

"Matt is forgetting the chance that they will not accept our relationship and not allow Matt to see Near if we were to explain to them." Near said solemnly.

"I still think it would be better to tell them instead of them finding out on their own." Matt said, promptly dropping the conversation by turning on the radio.

"Matt?" Near asked. The loud music masking his voice. "M-Matt?"

Matt stared at the rode, ignoring Near. "Matt?" Near asked once more.

"What?" Matt said, a bit too loudly. Near cringed back.

"U-Um, Near wa-was going to ask that he reduce the speed at which he drives." Near asked nervously.

Matt looked at the speedometer. It read 120. "Oh. Sorry." He said as he slowed down. "I was just thinking. I'm sorry."

"It is alright. Near was just worried." Near said quietly.

Twenty minutes later, Matt pulled up to Near's home. He parked his corvette in the drive. He opened the door for Near and walked him to the door.

Near squirmed all the way to the front door. "Near is nervous." He said as Matt knocked on the door.

"It's okay. The movie was just longer than we thought is all." Matt said casually. Though Matt hated it, he was only supposed to be a friend of Nears. Tonight, Matt had said that he and Near were going to the movies.

The door opened, revealing a tall, blonde woman. "Nate! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" She chided.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am. Nate knows it is past midnight." Near looked down.

"Sorry, Mrs. River. The movie was longer than we thought." Matt laughed nervously.

"You could have called! Do you know how worried I was about you? There is a prison escapee running around! Did you not think that would not make me worry?" She yelled.

"Ma'am, we were in a crowded public area the whole time. I don't think a prison escapee would want to make an appearance in a public place so soon." Matt defended.

"N-No. It is quite alright, Matt. Nate is sorry for not calling Mother." Near said solemnly.

"Good. Now, get in this house and go to your room. I don't want to see you until tomorrow." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Near said as he tried to make his way past his mother. Matt grabbed his arm before he could get through the door frame though.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. River. But, I lied. We did not go to the movies. I took Nate into the forest." Matt said, holding his head high.

Mrs. Rivers's eyes widened. "You what! Why? Do you know how dangerous that is?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. I know. Nate was worrying about the escapee the whole time but, I told him it was safe."

"Why on Earth would you take him to the forest?" Mrs. River shouted, hands on her hips.

"Because I wanted to give him a good time. I love him." Matt said, instantly regretting it when he was the woman's face.

"You what?" She shouted, louder.

"I love Nate." Matt said, pulling Near closer. Near's face grew a deep red when Matt said that. He looked up to Matt's face only to see terror. Near's blush faded as the blood drained from his body. He looked to where Matt was to see his mother and father in the doorway.

His mother and father were standing in the door way, staring at him and Matt. Near's heart began pounding in his chest. He could hear a ringing in his ears.

Near's father had a look of anger. His mother, a look of horror.

"What have you done to my son?" Near's father asked. He stepped in front of Mrs. Rivers and closed the door, leaving her inside the house. He stepped closer to Matt. Near being squished in the middle.

"I took him to the forest for a picnic. Nothing beyond that!" Matt defended. Trying to puff out his chest.

"How can I believe you? What did you do to Nate?" The man bellowed.

Near shrunk into Matt. "F-Father. Matt d-did nothing t-to Nate. H-He only brought Nate to a-a picnic." Near said timidly.

Near's father grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Matt. "Nate, I don't want you hanging around this kid anymore. Now, get inside and go to your room." Near nodded and quickly left to his second story room. He went to his window and looked out to watch Matt and his father.

"I love Nate. I can't help that. And.. I think he loves me too." Matt said, trying to keep a calm head.

"No. My son is not some fag!" His father yelled.

"Yeah. He's not. He's a nice boy and I fell in love with him. End of story. And, there is nothing you can do to stop me from seein-"

Near didn't hear the rest because his mother had come into his room, crying. "What did that boy do to you? Where did he touch you? Are you hurt?" She cried hysterically.

"Mo-Mother! P-Please! Calm down. Matt did not touch Near inappropriately." Near said reassuringly.

"N-Near?" She asked, confused.

"Nate said Nate." He said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake. "Matt did not harm Nate either."

"Bu-But!" She cried, holding her child in her arms.

"Matt only gave Nate a picnic. Nothing more and nothing less. Matt wanted to show Nate a good time. Which Matt has done."

"So-So, it's true?" She asked. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes. Matt loves Nate and Nate loves Matt." He said quietly.

His mother held him to her chest as she stroked his hair. "W-Well," She hiccupped. "If you two really do... love each other..." She struggled to get her words out.

"Nate really does love Matt." Near assured her.

"Then, if he is true to his word also, I am willing to allow your relationship." She opened her mouth to say more but, there came a sharp _smack_ing sound from outside.

Near rushed to the window. He saw Matt on the ground, his father towering over him.

"M-Matt!" Near squeaked. He rushed down the stairs, followed by his coping mother. "Matt!" He exclaimed once he was outside.

Matt was lying on the ground, a bright red mark on the right side of his face. "You can't change what happens. I will still love him." Matt remarked.

Near ran to his side. "Is Matt okay?" He asked, stroking his check.

"Nate. I thought I sent you to your room?" His father asked sternly.

"Father should not hit people. It can get him into trouble." Near said coldly. His cold expression was quickly replaced with fear when he felt his father pick him off the ground by his collar.

Mr. River lifted his son by the back of his collar and set him down on the porch bench. "I want you to sit there. And don't move." He demanded. Near nodded feverously.

"Michael!" Near's mother yelled. "You had better stop or I'll call the police." She warned.

"No! You obviously did not hear what this fucker did to your son!" Michael shouted angrily.

"What?" Near asked quietly. "W-What did Matt say he did to Near?"

Near's mother walked up to Michael. "What did Matt say?" She asked solemnly.

"He said he was planning on having sex with Nate! That is why he took him to the forest!" Michael growled.

Near stiffened, then a blush crept across his face. "D-Did Matt really say that?" Near asked.

Matt nodded sheepishly. "I-I'm.. sorry. But, you know how much I love you! You know I would have never done it if you weren't ready!" Matt protested.

"Shut up!" Michael shouted. "You had better get out of here before I call the police!" He warned.

Matt nodded and quickly drove off. But, not before giving Near a last glance. Near noted that Matt's expression was sullen.

"Nate." Near heard his father's voice.

"Y-Yes, Father?" He asked, still sitting where his father had set him down.

"I do not want you to speak to Matt when you get to school tomorrow. I don't want you to have any kind of contact with him until further notice." Michael ordered.

"Nate understands."

"Good. Now, get to bed." Michael followed his son into his house.

Once Matt was home, he got his cell phone out and texted Near. It was very rare for Near to use his phone but, he made exceptions for Matt.

_'R UOK?' _Matt typed in and sent to Near. A few minutes later, he got an answer. His Mario themed ring tone blaring in the silence.

_'Near is fine. Is Matt fine? He is not hurt?' _Matt laughed at the formality. Even in texts, Near did not let up.

_'Yeah. I'm fine. What did your dad do after I left?' _Matt was apprehensive for this answer. It felt like an eternity before he received Near's reply.

_'Father sent me to my room and he and Mother went to bed.' _'Well, that went better than I thought.' Then, his phone buzzed again. _'Would Matt mind getting Near?'_

Matt's cheeks flushed. Near, disobeying orders? Matt started laughing. That was a good one. _'Near would appreciate it if Matt did not laugh at him.' _Matt texted back.

_'Do you have ESP or something? XD' _Mario's theme blasted once more.

_'No. And, is Matt making a face when he is using 'XD'? And, please hurry. Near is not able to stay in this house much longer.' _Matt got up off his bed and grabbed his keys.

"Mom! I'm going to get some stuff!" He called.

"Oh! Could you get me a soda!" She called from her office.

"What kind?"

"A Coke, of course! And hurry back!" She called as he shut the door.

Matt fired up his car and zoomed off to Near's house. He parked the car a block before Near's house and walked the rest of the way. He got to the end of the drive way and texted Near.

_'I'm here! Do you need help getting out?'_ He pressed 'send' and waited. The beginning of the Mario theme began blasting and Matt quickly tried to turn it off.

The text read, _'Thank you. And, Near does not need help. ...Where is Matt? Near is next to the mailbox.'_ Matt looked up and looked behind him.

"Near?" He whispered loudly.

"Matt." Near answered.

"What happened to the moon light?" He asked jokingly.

"It is behind a cloud." Near stated.

"...I was making a joke." He said. "Come on. Do you have anything?" Near held up a small bag.

"Near has a change of clothing and some toys." Near whispered back.

"Good, I parked a little ways back. And, I need to stop to get my mom a coke. You thirsty?" Matt asked as he groped for Near's hand.

"No." Near answered as he gripped Matt's hand.

"Okay. Come on." Matt led him back to his car and he drove off. "Are you okay? What made you want to leave?" Matt asked a few minutes later as he pulled into the parking lot of a local convenience store.

"Near did not feel comfortable or safe staying. But... earlier. When Matt was there. ...Mother said she would be willing to accept the relation..." Near looked down at his lap. "Near is sorry for putting Matt into a difficult situation."

"What? No! Near! That's not true! I was worried only for you!" Matt comforted. He wrapped an arm around Near's shoulders. "Come on. Let's both go in. I don't want you to stay out here alone." Matt said, rubbing his hand on Near's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Near nodded and stepped out of the car in sync with Matt. He followed quietly as Matt grabbed a coke and some gummy worms for himself. "Hey, do you want anything, Near?" He asked when he saw Near staring off.

"W-What? No. Near would not like anything." Near replied, shaking his head.

"Good thing I know you better. What do you want?" Matt asked. He laughed when Near made a hurtful expression. "Yeah. When you stare listlessly you want something. What is it?"

Near shook his head. "Near does not want anything!" He said.

Matt looked around. He spotted a small plastic bottle of sweet candies that Near had been eyeing. He picked them up and showed them to Near. "I didn't know you liked these things! Juju candies are awesome!" He exclaimed.

Near followed Matt once more to the cashier. "Will that be all?" The blonde said.

"Yea- Mello?" Matt asked. Near looked up. The blonde was not a girl, as he had guessed at first glance. "Mello? What are you doing here?" Matt exclaimed.

"Working. What's it look like? What are you doing here?" He asked, eyeing Near. Near looked down to the floor, not wanting to look into the blue ice shards that were Mello's eyes.

"I was just getting some stuff for my mom. Why are you working' here?"

"The mafia wasn't going so well." Mello replied with a serious tone. But, he started laughing once he saw Matt's reaction. "I'm just kidding. Jesus! I couldn't find any other place hiring." Mello looked to Near once more. "Who's the kid? You babysitting?"

Near flushed. "No, this is Near. My boyfriend." Matt said, wrapping an arm around him.

"Wha? Really? How old is he? God, I knew you were always pervy but, God! Now you're a pedo!"

"I'm not a pedo, Mello. Near is seventeen." Near nodded, still not making eye contact with Mello.

"Huh. Could've fooled me. So. what are you two lovebirds doing?" Mello joked. He put the items into a plastic bag and handed it to Matt.

"Nothing much. Good to see ya again!" Matt said, waving.

"Hey! Maybe I could come over sometime? So we can catch up?" Mello suggested from behind the counter.

"Sure! I've still got the same number." Matt said as he walked out the door. He unlocked the car and he and Near sat down.

"Okay! Now, it's off to my house! Mom's playing games in her office. She might get a bit loud so, getting a quiet night's sleep may be out of the question." Matt explained as he gunned the car and drove off towards his home.

When they walked through the door, they heard Matt's mother crying. "Mom? What's wrong?" Matt worriedly asked. The two boys found the woman in her office, crouched under her desk in the feedle position.

"I-I-I wa-was almost at the last b-boss a-a-and then... I died!" She said as she burst into hysterics. Matt knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Mom. You'll get to the boss." Matt said, sighing. "Oh look! We have company!" He exclaimed so as to get his mom out from under the desk.

"W-What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Her light brown hair was matted to her forehead as she stood up. "Oh. H-Hello, honey." She said, hugging Near. "Good to see you, again."

"It is nice to see Mrs. Jeevas again, too." Near said. Mrs. Jeevas smiled as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"Come on, come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you two something." She smiled. Mrs. Jeevas led the two boys into the kitchen. Matt showed Near to one of the bar stools next to the bar counter. The two boys sat while Mrs. Jeevas got busy making a few sandwiches.

"I got your coke, Mom!" Matt said, holding up the bottle of soda. Mrs. Jeevas snatched it and chugged down half of it.

"Thanks, dear. I really needed that caffeine." She laughed. "Near dear? What would you like?" Near looked up at her.

"N-Nothing, ma'am. Matt was already generous enough to get me something at the store." Near flushed.

"Ooohhh! You're so adorable!" She squealed, hugging Near. "I am so glad Matt caught you!" She squealed again.

"Okay, okay. Enough scarring Near. Mom, we aren't hungry. But, I think you should eat something and go to bed. You can play your games in the morning." Matt said, actually sounding responsible.

He sat the sandwiches his mother had made in front of her and made her eat. "Thanks honey. But, you should get to bed too. It's really late." She ate a few bites of the sandwich. "It's almost three. And you guys have to get up at five! Go get the two hours of sleep while you can!" She exclaimed, quickly eating the rest of her food.

Mrs. Jeevas ushered the two boys to Matt's room as she made her way out of the kitchen. "No more games tonight, Mom." Matt called as he shut the door. He could hear her assurance that she was going straight to bed.

Near sat on Matt's bed. He toyed with the hem of his sleeve as Matt moved around the room, putting stuff away. "Here. You can wear this." Matt said, handing a shirt to Near. Near nodded and then blushed.

Matt started changing into more comfortable sleeping clothes as Near fiddled with the shirt. He began unbuttoning his over-sized shirt. Near slipped the soft fabric off his shoulders and moved to put the shirt, Matt gave him, on.

Near felt a warm hand on his cold, exposed shoulder. "You're so tiny." Matt commented. He pulled the shirt over Near's head. "My shirt is like three times a big on you!" Matt pouted. "Now I feel fat."

Near blushed. "Near is very sorry! He does not mean to make Matt feel that way!" Near apologized.

"It's okay. You look great in stripes, so it makes up for it!" Matt laughed. Near's face turned a deeper red as he looked down at the shirt.

"Near doesn't think so. Near thinks he looks fat." Matt laughed.

"You? Fat? That is the funniest I've ever heard. Near, you are the epitome of skinny. Now don't complain about stripes!" Matt said, lying down in the bed. He pulled Near with him.

* * *

A/N: And cut! That's a wrap for today, people! I'm very proud of this! And, I do like how the chapter ended. Does the expense kill you? I hope it doesn't because them I wouldn't have any more readers! xD

Anyways, I got the idea from a commercial that was playing on the televison. I wasn't paying attention so, when I heard forest I began thinking of somthing that could go along with people in a forest. And.. kidnap popped into my head!

I was originally going to have Near kidnapped in the begining and then have Matt explain why Near would be in a situation to be kidnapped to his parents but.. I thought I would drag it out! ^^ And, I hope to get more writing done soon. It's summer and I have been having explosions go off in my head!

I don't own Death Note, nor do I wish to. Matt and Near's parents were created from my twisted imagination. But, I do give credit to Lucky Star! The idea for Matt's mom came from Miyuki-san's mother. When I was thinking of how to portray Matt's parents, I thought of Yuki's mother. She is kind, sweet, can be mean (but, in an adorable way), and I thought to just add my own twist to the personality. She plays video games because I was thinking of how Matt does. (In homage to his mother) Near's mommy is tall. Maybe 5'10. She is just soo very tall! Dx She is, because I like tall parents. It's cool! ^^ The idea for Near's father was just random. I needed a stereotype character so I made him a kind of homophobe. I think he works at a sports bar or something. I don't really know myself! ^^ But, enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I await your reviews!

And thank you for reading!


End file.
